


Hunger

by subbub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Blood As Lube, Don't Like Don't Read, Happy Ending, Incubus!Donghyuck, M/M, Not scary, Rimming, Slight!Muscle Kink, Slight!Praise Kink, Smut, slight!Daddy Kink, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbub/pseuds/subbub
Summary: Perhaps Donghyuck should've been more careful choosing his prey...





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> After a little period I have returned with another spontaneous fic (I have lots still waiting to be finished). This time a bit more Halloween themed!
> 
> If you'd like to see like a little fest of Halloween themed oneshots please let me know in the comments cause I love me some spooky-ish fics! Feel free to leave some ideas too!
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> (PS.: Even though Mark is ancient in this fic, he has the appearance of someone in his twenties, since he was turned around that time.)

Donghyuck is a newborn incubus who has just arrived on earth. He has bad observational skills as he stalks his 'prey' who everyone seems to flee from for some reason. But Donghyuck doesn't notice, too hungry to bother.

When he follows his prey into a dark alley and corners the man, he gets a very unusual reaction. The man is smirking and his eyes suddenly turn red. Donghyuck begins to feel lightheaded and the last thing he sees before fainting is fangs.

When he wakes up he immediately panics, not recognising his surroundings and tries to flee but he's soon restricted around the neck, hearing a metal 'clang' resound in the room. He whines as he feels cold metal surrounding his tender neck.

He has a collar on, linked to a chain in the wall.

'Welcome' A rough, deep voice says with an almost amusing tone to it.

Donghyuck feels scared as he can't place where the voice is coming from, only darkness surrounding his eyes.

'Are you scared little incubus? This certainly wasn't what you expected huh? Being tied up next to my other toys.'

At that the lights flickered on revealing shrivelled corpses at either side of him, donning the same collar as Donghyuck. 

They were drained of their blood.

'You- You're a vampire?'

'That is correct, little boy. My name is Doctor Marcus Lee. A vampire and have been for 725 years.' The man exclaimed with a proud tone.

Donghyuck has heard of him, the most feared but elusive vampire in the recent history of mankind. No one knew if it was truth or a legend but Marcus 'Mark' Lee was a Korean doctor from centuries ago who liked to experiment on humans and torture and kill them. According to the legend he sold his soul to the devil before being killed. To this day people tell the tale as to beware children of running around at night.

'You should've sensed my presence but it seemed your mind was preoccupied with hunger, my child.

Now, now... Enough chatting! Let's get on with business, shall we?'

'What w-will you do to me?'

'I will improve your looks.' the doctor exclaimed with a sick expression.

Suddenly blood started flowing from a shower head above Donghyuck's frame, soaking him with the viscous, red liquid.

Donghyuck whimpered at the cold feeling while Mark looked at him as if he was a piece or art that had been lost for decades and had just been discovered again.

After an indescribable amount of time, the shower stopped.

Donghyuck was drenched in pool of blood, laying meekly on the ground as he slipped when trying to move.

'Now, my child.. The time has come to feast.’

Donghyuck's eyes shot open immediately at those words, he was about to get eaten by a vampire, he had just been born 3 weeks ago, this was not how he had imagined his short life to go.

Tears spilled out of the incubus' eyes, mixing with the red liquid.

When he saw Mark approaching, he tried to climb backwards, slipping in the bloody pool. Letting out sounds of anguish at his imminent death.

But his eyes shot wide open in confusion as he felt something wet and hot go up his leg. Mark was licking the blood off of his leg.

'Did you think I would drain you of your blood and eat you, little incubus?'

'Foolish child, only pesky humans deserve to die.' Mark exclaimed while looking at the shrivelled corpses surrounding them.

'You... are something far superior, something beautiful, precious.’

‘You deserve to be spoiled..’

‘And to tell you the truth, I have been a lonely man for a long time, looking for someone equal to share my never-ending time in this Godforsaken place with.'

So... Will you let me taste you, my precious boy?'

Donghyuck, who was overwhelmed with everything that was happening and the abundance of different emotions he just felt, just dumbfoundedly nodded 'yes'.

And at that, the vampire wasted no time in gently spreading Donghyuck's legs apart and delving his face in between his cheeks, sucking, licking at the incubus' hole.

Donghyuck mewled out as he felt Mark hungrily mouthing at his entrance and released a high pitched moan as he felt Mark's tongue slide in and out, literally tongue-fucking him on the spot.

Donghyuck's eyes rolled to the back of his skull with pleasure. He grabbed Mark's hair with his bloodied hands and pushed his face deeper between his cheeks and started arching his hips back against that sinful mouth.

He had never experienced a sensation as mindblowing as this. Humans never ate him out like this. The vampire must have created and perfected his techniques and stamina over all these years.

'Please! Oh fuck! Please! Oh God'

'God won't help you here, precious. Tell me what it is you want.' Mark said with a smirk as he lifted his face off of Hyuck's twitching hole

'Don't stop. Don't you dare stop!' Donghyuck almost screamed out as he buried Mark's face back against his clenching hole. He swore he felt Mark smirk again against his ass as he said it.

'Ah! Aa-aah!'  
'Do you like it baby boy?'  
'Yes! Yes! Please! I'm gonna cum!'  
'Cum for me, show me how good I make you feel.'

'Yes! Yes! So good!  
Unghhh'

Donghyuck moaned out as his release squirted out of him, landing somewhere along his chest, mixing with the blood.

What the incubus failed to realise is that the whole previous conversation was played out in his head as the vampire had used his telepathic skills.

Mark lifted his face from between the younger boy's asscheeks.

'You're the tastiest boy I have ever tasted. Delectable. But it seems there is still someone hungry here. Are you hungry, little boy?'

Haechan dazedly responded with a distant nod.

'Do you want to be fed? Do you want me to feed you my cock?' Mark said as he slowly took off his now bloodied suit.

He slowly ran the head of his erection along Hyuck's bloodied thigh.

'Is it this you want to be fed with?'

'Nghyesss' Donghyuck mumbled out.

Mark smiled at the incubus being far gone and slowly slid his blood-lubed dick inside of Haechan, groaning at the tightness and heat.

The incubus released a long blissed out sigh at the welcome intrusion. Finally he was being fed, he thought.

'S-So full. D-Deep. So-so yummy.'  
'You like it, baby?  
Donghyuck only nodded in response like an eager child.

Mark filled him up so good, with his slow, sensual thrusts. Making his cock reach real deep inside him, touching all his favourite spots and hitting his prostate dead on.

It must have been the biggest cock Donghyuck had ever felt inside him, stretching him out so, so well.

'C-closer.'  
'Mhm?'  
'Need you closer, please? Wanna feel you.'

Mark reached forward, covering Donghyuck's body with his broad frame.

Donghyuck was blissed out and sighed and moaned. He always loved laying under a hard and broad body. It was where he belonged, he thought.

All of Mark's delicious muscles rubbing up against him. The body of a real man. A true alpha male to dominate him. He loved it.

'I love your muscles, daddy.'  
'Y-You do?' Mark got shy at the praise and nickname used towards him.

'Yes, daddy. I've always loved strong men.. Like you. They make me so hungry.'

'I want you to feed me, daddy.'  
'Feed me. Please' Hyuck said as he wrapped his arms around Mark's broad shoulders and whispered into his ear.

All of Donghyuck's praising and begging sent Mark over the edge. Shooting multiple loads of thick cum inside of the incubus. Feeding him till his appetite was satiated.

As they both laid there, Mark felt Donghyuck move under him and whisper 'Kiss me.'

And so he did. Placing his lips over the tan boy's bloody ones they shared a soft almost innocent kiss, disregarding the whole setting. The kiss soon turned into something rough and passionate though as Donghyuck slowly regained his senses.

'Help me out, please.'  
'Ofcourse, my dear.'

And Mark unleashed the collar.

Donghyuck had made up his mind.  
He would no longer feel guilty for draining his victims of lifeforce to satiate himself as he'd always have Mark to satisfy his sexual hunger.

And so Donghyuck got up and walked to the exit of the dungeon, with Mark still laying on the ground, watching his every move.

He couldn't care less if he'd have to walk around naked and covered in blood to get back home.

When he was about to walk up the first step of the stairs, he turned around, smirked and winked as he said.

'See you around... Daddy.'

And Mark knew as well that this would not be the last time they saw each other.


End file.
